


Мы наш, мы новый град построим!

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [8]
Category: Original Fantasy Work, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Human Sacrifice, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Псевдо-мезоамериканский сеттинг, Языческие обычаи, жертвоприношение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Текст в сеттинге мира "Паладинских баек", древняя Мартиника.
Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Мы наш, мы новый град построим!

«Когда город приходит в упадок, то ищут новое место, и находят его, и возводят там новый город, а старый отдают Интуа-Пакбе, Ах-Пуучу и Шибаланке, и джунгли поглощают его, отбирая у мира живых.

Когда город приходит в упадок, это значит – боги разгневались. Ицамна больше не смотрит на него своим сияющим оком, ибо не радует город его. Юм-Кааш больше не дарует городу свою милость и поля приходят в запустение, ибо больше нет жизни в городе. И даже милосердная Иччель уже не может смотреть на город, ибо противен он ей.

И тогда умирают сеноты обреченного города, наполняясь отравленной водой. И тогда кислыми становятся поля его, и не родят больше ничего, кроме злой осоки. И тогда не цветут больше в городе жакаранды и гибискусы, а только ядовитые вонючие мухоловки.

И что остается жителям тогда, когда боги от них отвернулись?» – закончил чтение жрец и сложил книгу. Поднял голову и посмотрел на притихших людей на площади перед пирамидой Ицамны. Сам жрец стоял на третьей снизу ступени, и ступень эта была высока, он возвышался над толпой и видел ее всю. Огромная главная площадь Ицамна-Кульке была полным-полна народу, и народ пребывал в отчаянии. Сегодня утром женщины пошли набрать воды в сеноте, и увидели, что вода помутнела и воняет. Второй и третий сеноты города пока еще были чисты, но… но если мертвая вода появилась в одном, то появится и в остальных. А до того не взошли посевы на половине полей вокруг города, а то, что взошло, было хилым и едва живым. И цветы не зацвели после этого сезона дождей. Город проклят, город оставлен богами.

– Ах-кин, – раздался голос из передних рядов собрания, и жрец посмотрел туда. Это оказался юноша из гончарного квартала, совсем недавно он проходил со своими ровесниками инициацию в этом храме, получая взрослое имя и татуировку на лицо. – Ах-кин, мы согрешили перед богами?

– Я не знаю, – жрец всё еще держал в руках книгу в тяжелой деревянной обложке с каменными инкрустациями. – Я буду вопрошать богов с полудня и до полуночи, а в полночь мы принесем жертву…

Он замолчал. Снова посмотрел на толпу, вздохнул и продолжил:

– Жертву особую, жертву богатую. Есть у нас пленники, есть и рабыни большой красоты, но нынешняя жертва должна быть добровольной. Моя дочь, прекрасная Ильиль, вызвалась отдаться богам.

Юный гончар закусил кулак, чтобы не закричать. Жрец знал: он давно уже поглядывал на его Ильиль взглядом мужчины. Ильиль юноша нравился, и жрец был бы не против их союза, в конце концов, богатство города держалось во многом на гончарах: их изделия продавались по всему Большому Тиуапану, и никто не мог их превзойти. Но сегодня утром Ильиль, потрогав увядшие за одну ночь бутоны жакаранды возле своего окна, сказала, что готова уйти к богам и спросить их, отчего те так немилостивы к жителям Ицамна-Кульке.

Гончар куснул кулак еще раз, успокоился и сказал:

– А примут ли боги иную добровольную жертву? Я готов. Я чист и нетронут, не знал ни женщины, ни мужчины, и не проливал чужую кровь. И я силен и крепок. Богов порадует такая жертва.

Жрец вздохнул прерывисто. Дочь он любил безумно, и предложение юного гончара… было таким соблазнительным! Но… он тут же представил лицо Ильиль, когда та узнает… и зажмурился. Нет. Нельзя так.

Жрец открыл глаза, поморгал, посмотрел на небо. Синее и высокое, оно было безмятежно, и око Ицамны смотрело вниз равнодушно. Жрец понял: небесным богам всё равно, какую жертву ни принеси, ответ будет один – город обречен. И жрец, чего уж хитрить и притворяться, знал, почему так случилось. И кто виноват в этом. Давно к тому шло, и сейчас нужно решиться наконец и сделать то, что он – и другие ах-кин – должны были сделать уже давно.

– Ицамна и Иччель только что ответили мне. Они не примут в жертву ни деву, ни юношу. Они вообще не примут в жертву невинных. Город обречен. Надо уходить, надо строить новый. На новый город боги благословляют нас. Я, ах-кин Ицамналь, объявляю Великий Исход.

Слово было сказано, и слово сказано было верховным жрецом. Горожане не могли ослушаться, хоть знать и возмущалась. Но пойти поперек божественной воли, высказанной верховным жрецом, градоправитель и аристократия не посмели, и потому постарались возглавить исход.

В один день люди в своих жилищах сложили всю утварь в сундуки, связали в узлы ткани, покрывала и одежды, женщины и мужчины надели на себя все свои украшения, нагрузили рабов и лам, и покинули город, ведомые погрузившимся в транс верховным жрецом. Шли день, и шли ночь, и еще один день и одну ночь, пока не достигли места, где жрец воткнул свой посох.

– Здесь будет пирамида Ицамны, – сказал ах-кин. – Чую сенот с чистой водой неподалеку. Идите, ищите. Рубите деревья, рубите лианы, ломайте камень и стройте первый алтарь. Мы должны совершить великую жертву.

Градоправитель, которого к жрецу поднесли в носилках истомленные переходом рабы, сказал:

– Сначала пусть построят мне пристойное жилище, не годится правителю спать в шалаше из листьев. Место, жрец, ты выбрал плохое – много деревьев придется рубить, камня же мало, нескоро будет возведен город, а это помеха торговле.

Жрец посмотрел на него, но не сказал ничего.

Уставшие от перехода люди, кроме градоправителя и приближенной аристократии, не стали отдыхать. Даже жрецы и книжники взяли в руки секачи и стали рубить деревья и лианы, а крепкие молодые мужчины наравне с рабами стали таскать камни для первого алтаря. Любой город Большого Тиуапана начинается с алтаря тому богу, которого более всего почитают строители. Ицамна, бог светлых небес и ясного дня, был могучим богом, но к людским просьбам снисходил редко, ему было главное – чтобы соблюдались как следует законы божественные и людские, а жертв человеческих он не требовал… кроме совсем особых случаев. Новый город – такой случай. Жрецам нужно было хорошо подумать, кого назначить в жертву.

Все десять ин-кин и ах-кин одиннадцатый собрались на совет вокруг первого алтаря, сделанного из плохо отесанных блоков известняка. Жрецы долго спорили, а верховный молчал. И только когда младшие жрецы устали спорить, он сказал:

– Вы разве забыли древний закон и обычай? В «Книге Народа» сказано ясно, кто должен взойти на алтарь.

Жрецы переглянулись, и один из них робко сказал:

– Но… как же… Разве нам позволят?

– Бейте в гонги, собирайте народ, – жестко приказал старый ах-кин. – Мы сделаем так, как написано в «Книге Народа».

И младшие жрецы забили в бронзовые гонги, и гулкий звук раскатился окрест, созывая людей к первому алтарю нового города.

Вскоре все собрались на поляне, на которой еще не успели выкорчевать свежие пеньки. Были здесь и рабы, и свободные горожане, и знать. Ах-кин поднял костлявые руки с развернутой книгой и сказал:

– Ицамна видит. Ицамна слышит. Воля его такова, как записано испокон веков в «Книге Народа»: на первый алтарь должен взойти облеченный властью. Правитель должен отдать свою кровь и жизнь за свой народ и новый город.

Градоправитель вскочил в своем паланкине:

– Ты сошел с ума, ах-кин!

– Молчи, – оборвал его жрец. – Ты правил подло и низко, нарушая заветы богов, и город наш пришел в упадок. Не ты ли наложил налог на истирание улиц сандалиями, а потом издал указ о запрете ходить в городе босиком? Не ты ли присвоил себе исключительное право покупать у приезжих торговцев соль, а потом стал перепродавать ее втридорога? Не ты ли наплодил своими несправедливыми законами долговых рабов, и обратил в рабство треть горожан? Не ты ли вырубил священную рощу Иччель у Восточных ворот, чтобы построить там новый дворец для себя? Не ты ли трижды объявлял соседям войну, когда горожане ее не хотели, а хотели жить в мире и торговать? Но тебе нужны были рабы и пленники, чтобы работали на твоих полях. Не ты ли присваивал золото для жертвоприношений, которое должен был передавать храмам, и подменял его позолоченной медью? Низко и недостойно правителя! Искупить грехи ты еще можешь, если добровольно ляжешь на этот алтарь.

Правитель вместо того крикнул:

– Мечи наголо!

Его приближенные похватались за мечи, но горожан было больше. И все они, в общем-то, знали, кто виноват в их бедах, кто прогневал богов. Короткая свалка закончилась тем, что воинов повязали, а правителя, избитого, раздетого и скрученного поясами, уложили на алтарь. Ах-кин сказал:

– Страдания – Чипанке и Ах-Пуучу, кровь и сердце – Ицамне и Юм-Каашу. Пойте литанию богам, люди!

Загремели барабаны, зазвенели цитры, запели тростниковые дудки, и горожане завели Великую Литанию всем богам. А два дюжих младших жреца подошли к алтарю с тяжелыми каменными молотами на деревянных рукоятках. Под речитатив древнего гимна они разом взмахнули молотами, и раздробили правителю колени. Брызнула кровавая каша, правитель заорал, и еще один младший жрец воткнул ему в рот каучуковый шар. Жрецы с молотами обошли алтарь, и таким же слаженным двойным ударом раздробили правителю локти. Он задергался на алтаре, извиваясь, но еще два страшных удара разбили ему бедренные суставы. Правитель обмяк.

К жрецу подошла Ильиль с большим расписным блюдом, свежим, еще не обожженным – только вчера юный гончар, ее жених, закончил роспись во славу Ицамны. Жрец взял с блюда обсидиановый нож, взмахнул им и распорол живот правителя под ребрами. Давно он не делал этого, но руки помнили, и удар вышел хороший: дугой, точно в нужном месте. Кровь брызнула во все стороны, заливая алтарь и одежды жреца, и заляпав белую накидку Ильиль. Ах-кин, в правой руке держа нож, сунул левую в дыру и проник под ребра, нащупал трепещущее, горячее и скользкое сердце, сжал его и рванул на себя. Правитель выгнулся дугой, из раны выплеснулся целый фонтан крови, но никто из горожан не сбился ни с ритма музыки, ни с речитатива гимна. Давно многие из них желали такого. Правителя никто не любил, да и не за что было. А вот ненавидеть – очень даже было за что, и перечисленные жрецом его вины составляли лишь малую часть причин.

Ах-кин поднял над головой еще пульсирующее сердце, показывая богам и народу, потом положил его на блюдо, которое держала его дочь. И сказал:

– Боги благословляют это место. Мы возведем новый город. Жертва принята. Нового правителя выберет моя дочь, жрица Ильиль.

Девушка с каменным лицом вышла из-за алтаря, спустилась с трех ступенек и пошла в толпу, замолкшую в ожидании.

И протянула блюдо юному гончару:

– Ты – наш новый правитель. Правь нами достойно, и пусть твое сердце никогда не увидят боги, пока не придет твой смертный час.

Гончар взял еще горячее сердце с блюда, прижал ко лбу и провел им широкую кровавую полосу по лицу, по подбородку, шее, груди и животу. Положил сердце обратно, повернулся к горожанам и поклонился.

И грянула другая музыка, и люди затянули гимн, славящий нового правителя.


End file.
